<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Warm Inside by LollyHolly99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470908">It's Warm Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99'>LollyHolly99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Zine: Celestial Harmonies: Cocoa &amp; Cider (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold out.<br/>It is so.<br/>Bloody.<br/>Cold.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>My submission for the Cider &amp; Cocoa edition of the Celestial Harmonies Zine! Plus: my entry for the cover art competition for the very same zine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's Warm Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*procrastinates so hard I end up posting this 2 months late* ;w;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's cold out.</p>
<p>It is so.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bloody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cold.</em>
</p>
<p>It's actually relatively not all that cold, considering how it's almost December, but Crowley plans on complaining anyway. He was originally a snake, after all, and they <em>are</em> cold-blooded, which doesn't help. Plus, he's made his home in <em>England</em>, of all places - it's practically legally mandated that he complain about the weather daily, regardless of whether it's seasonally-appropriate, or clear, or neither of those, or whatever.</p>
<p>So, he finds himself grumbling at eighty-something miles an hour down the road, shivering in the driver's seat of his car, even with the thick wool scarf he's wearing wrapped around his neck and an equally thick jumper covering his torso.</p>
<p>"<em>Winter</em>." he mumbles with mild venom in his voice. "Make the weather cold as anything for three months out of the year, yeah, <em>great</em> idea, <em>fantastic</em> idea."</p>
<p>He hasn't tried any demonic miracles to add some heating to his antique of a car - mostly because the thought hasn't crossed his mind, what with every thought currently occupying that space consisting of <em>cold, cold coldcoldcold-</em></p>
<p>He gives up on the now-<em>Best of Queen</em> CD that's been playing for the whole drive and switches over to the car's radio, if only to give one of his hands something to do so that it doesn't freeze to the steering wheel or something.</p>
<p>It shouldn't be of any surprise to him (it <em>shouldn't</em> be, but it <em>is</em>, just a little bit) that Christmas music would start playing the moment it tunes in. And there's Christmas music playing on the next station he switches to. And the next one. And the next one. The one after that has someone calling in to play some Christmas-themed quiz game on the show to win some amount of money, but they're back to the Christmas music too pretty much the moment she gets the final question right.</p>
<p>It's not so much the subject of the song itself that chills him even further - Christmas is just fine in his opinion, Jesus was a nice enough bloke, he deserves the birthday celebration. It's instead the <em>sleigh bells</em>, the damned sleigh bells in the intro of every song that comes out of this season, that bring scenes to mind of being stuck riding through snow that he can practically <em>feel</em>.</p>
<p>He puts the CD back on. He'll take <em>Another One Bites the Dust</em> for the third time in one day (he'd been busy, so it had been a fairly long drive, hence the repeats of the album) over more of <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>Then tragedy strikes.</p>
<p>Traffic. Exactly what he doesn't need right now.</p>
<p>Stuck out in the winter cold with a hundred-odd other ticked-off drivers, half of them honking their car horns so vigorously it's like they're <em>deliberately</em> trying to drown out Freddie Mercury's voice. What a <em>lovely</em> position to be in.</p>
<p>He restrains himself, and chooses <em>not</em> to do something utterly mad out of pure frustration, like bite a chunk out of the steering wheel. Instead, he takes a moment, pulls his chilly hands from the wheel, and rubs them together, trying to get some friction and heat in them. He even breathes just a little bit of hellfire over them, which helps for a second, until the cold air hits them once again. Then they're freezing again, much like every other part of his body right now.</p>
<p>With a huff, he shoves them under his armpits in some vain attempt to thaw them with whatever body heat he could possibly be putting out.</p>
<p>After that, well... there's not too much he can do to solve the main issue at hand that wouldn't require more memory-erasing miracles than he can be bothered with for the moment.</p>
<p>So he resigns himself to waiting <em>all of this</em> out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's all fixed immediately upon setting foot within a certain bookshop. He shuts the door behind him, shutting out the blustery winter winds, and sighs in relief. The whooshing and howling outside fades away, and the bell above the door replaces the noise and announces his arrival with a little ring.</p>
<p>For the first time since he left his flat, he finally feels... <em>not</em> cold.</p>
<p>"Oh, angel!" he calls into the shop, teeth still chattering slightly. "'s just me! You there? Got you some treats!"</p>
<p>Said angel steps out from behind a bookshelf with a bright smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Ah, hello, dear!" Aziraphale says, and places the thick tome he's holding back on its spot on the shelf before walking over to close the space between himself and the demon. "I'd thought I wasn't expecting you until later, I- oh, you're wearing the scarf I gave you! How is it?"</p>
<p>"Wonderful, love. Perfect." Crowley says, with a smile of his own (Aziraphale's is just too damned infectious), then gives his angel a small kiss on the cheek. "Thankyou."</p>
<p>Aziraphale, unexpectedly, leans back from the kiss and gently touches the spot where Crowley's lips had just been. He looks down towards the demon's hands - where there's a small box that he's now noticing, alongside the whiffs of a delightfully sweet smell emanating from it, both of which he's disregarding for the moment - and, with a concerned look, holds out one of his own.</p>
<p>"Crowley, would you give me your hand, please?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Already did at our wedding, didn't I?" chuckles Crowley, nervous at the angel's expression.</p>
<p>"Darling, <em>please</em>."</p>
<p>Crowley relents, and places a hand in Aziraphale's, who gasps at the touch.</p>
<p>"Goodness <em>gracious</em>," the latter exclaims. "You're ice-cold!"</p>
<p>Crowley isn't given a chance to protest before he finds himself being gently manoeuvred through the shop and plonked on the old sofa in the back. A moment and a snap of angelic fingers later, and there's a thick blanket draped around his shoulders and a hot water bottle in his lap - with the box suddenly moved to a table nearby.</p>
<p>"Aziraphale, wh-...?" he starts to question, though he doesn't exactly complain.</p>
<p>"We've <em>got</em> to get you warmed up. Now, I know you're not the hot chocolate type, but it does help keep oneself nice and toasty. And I've got a few, ah, cheeky recipes that we can use so we don't have to abandon our plans for a few drinks tonight." Aziraphale says, pressing a kiss of his own to Crowley's cheek. "I'll just go get a couple of mugs prepared - back in just a tick, dear."</p>
<p>Aziraphale turns to head for his small kitchen, but is stopped by a cold hand softly grasping for his own.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Crowley hums, tugging his partner towards himself. "Nope."</p>
<p>"No?" the angel asks, confused but letting himself be led.</p>
<p>The demon gently coaxes Aziraphale into sitting beside him on the sofa. "Nuh uh."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"No need for it. And no need for this," Crowley places the hot water bottle on the arm of the chair. "Or this, really" Then, he takes the blanket and drapes it over Aziraphale's shoulders as well as his own. "Just... this."</p>
<p>With that, he leans on Aziraphale, cuddling up to him and nuzzling into his neck.</p>
<p>"Better than <em>any</em> mug of cocoa or hot water bottle, you are." He wriggles a little, as though attempting to get even closer, and closes his eyes contentedly. "I can feel myself warming up already."</p>
<p>The image of Crowley pressed against his side brings a smile to Aziraphale's face, And to the touch, it actually seems that Crowley is, amazingly, right. It's probably just through leeching off of his body heat, but, still, it's such a lovely thought to him that he could do this for him.</p>
<p>"If you say so, darling." he says, and wraps his arms around Crowley.</p>
<p>"I say so." Crowley says, smirking.</p>
<p>He relaxes into Aziraphale's hold. Truly, <em>truly,</em> he feels <em>warm</em> now, at last, sweetly warm from head to toe, tucked up against the softness of his angel.</p>
<p>"By the way," Aziraphale pipes up. "What's in that box you've got there?"</p>
<p>"Oh," Crowley passes the box over to him. "Some doughnuts. Grabbed them while I was passing that one place you like."</p>
<p>Were Crowley's eyes open, he'd physically see Aziraphale's smile growing ever softer at his words.</p>
<p>"Crowley, dearest - <em>oh</em>, you are so sweet to me, thankyou." Aziraphale sighs. Then, he gives Crowley another kiss.</p>
<p>"No prob, angel."</p>
<p>"Hmm... you know what would go lovely with these?"</p>
<p>Crowley cracks open an eye. "What?"</p>
<p>"Hot chocolate. And you're not stopping me getting any this time." Aziraphale chuckles. "Be right back, dear."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cover art!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this was my attempt at some cover art for the zine! Unfortunately my piece wasn't picked for the actual cover, but it's still in the zine itself! c: This piece was a real step out of my comfort zone in terms of art, so I'm especially happy with how it turned out! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can download the full zine (and the previous issue (of which I am also a part ;) )) <a href="https://celestialharmonies.webnode.com/past-issues/">here</a>! There's so much wonderful content in both of them, and they're entirely free, so go grab em!!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/">And you can yell with me on tumblr right here!</a>
</p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoyed this! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>